outlawstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Leon Lau
|image = |caption = |fullname = |alias = |age = 40 |blood = |species = Terran |homeplanet = |hair = Blonde (formerly), Silver |eyes = Blue |height = |weight = |affiliation = |profession = |business partner = |ship = |weapons = |anime appearance = |na voice = |jp voice = Kazuo Hayashi }} , born is a space pirate-turned-corporate tycoon who has amassed a travel empire in the last few years. He is saved by the Links Group after being held hostage by pirates and falls in love with sixteen-year-old Meifon Li. Biography Early Life Goryu was once a pirate who ran with a group led by Chenho Li. Chenho and Goryu's relationship was akin to that of a father and son, Goryu. When the two discover an alien spaceship on the Mystel Astroid, Goryu sought to use the raw materials they found on the derliect ship to his own ends. However, Chenho wanted to use the raw materials to abandon the lifestyle of a pirate to become a legitimate businessman. Angry, Goryu betrayed Chenho, attempting to steal what was on the ship. He was discovered by Chenho, who then attempted to kill him, but he escaped. Following his escape, Goryu bided his time. When Chenho reached a point of financial and public success with his corporation, Links Group, he stalked Chenho's family. He was presumably responsible for the deaths of Chento and Lifon Li, who died in a flight accident on Oracion IV.Angel Links: "A Pheasant Chooses Its Tree" He later went after Chenho's granddaughter, Meifon Li, when the two were out at the park. Goryu's actions against Chenho's family drove Chenho to create an bio android using the materials found on the asteroid. A six million bounty was put on Goryu's head, but nothing ever came of it. Becoming Leon Lau In the aftermath's the Li family murder, Goryu underwent major bio-surgery. He had his entire being reworked to the point where he no longer resembled his original self. He was “reborn” was Leon Lau. Like Chenho, he entered the world of legitimate business and became a business tycoon. His reputation in the Toward Stars Era was such that he was known as the “king of travel”.Angel Links: "Guardian Angel" During that time he adopted a young girl named Yayoi. Romancing Meifon Li When Leon and Yayoi are kidnapped by the Asteroid B Guild, led by Exiade Leego., the Links Group, now led by Chenho's "granddaughter", Meifon Li, take on the task of rescuing them. Meifon is held hostage for a time by the Asteroid B Guild during her attempt to escape with Yayoi and Leon and the three of them become antiquated with each other. On the matter of his relationship with Yayoi, Leon acknowledged that many believed he was using the girl for advertisement and to gain sympathy by being seen with her, but he genuinely cared for her and appreciated that Meifon tried to comfort the girl. After she rescues them, Leon attempts to court Meifon. When she decided to spy on her subordinate, Kosei Hida, and his friend Jesia Garland while on Oracion IV, Elizabeth Aihara Chang came to her bedroom with a bouquet of flowers sent by Leon.Angel Links: "The Rain Upon the Stars" Meifon was resistant at first, but eventually obliged him as she shared a mutual affection for him. Chenho's Revenge On a holiday trip, Leon, Yayoi and Meifon visit the park where Goryu shot and killed the real Meifon Li. Reaching the spot where the young Meifon had been killed triggers the dormant assassination program Cheno programmed in the bio android Meifon. Leon fights against Meifon, trying to protect Yayoi from her. He is initially surprised by the sudden transformation of Meifon. Leon is saved by the fact that Meifon passes out after exerting too much energy.Angel Links: "The Angel and the Fallen Angel" Leon is amused that, despite Chenho's death, he was still able to exact his revenge against him. Leon's fascination with Meifon grows and tries to trigger Meifon's dormant self again. He uses a group of space pirates and attacks the departing ship that carries Meifon's "uncle" Ulgen and his "daughter", Marcia, forcing Meifon and the Links Group to try and rescue them.Angel Links: "The Ones Who Were Left" As Ulgen attempted to reveal the truth of Meifon's origins to him, Leon killed both him and Marcia before he could say any more. Leon's very presence triggers the assassination program in Meifon and Leon is forced to flee before she can kill him. When Yayoi is struck with a sudden illness concocted by Leon, Leon contacts Meifon and the Links Group and tells her that he is the only one who can cure Yayoi of her sickness. Meifon is forced to confront him on the Mystel asteroid where she was created.Angel Links: "Fragment of An Angel" While Leon waits for Meifon on the asteroid, his sectaries, Seku and Letaly hold off the primary Links Group force who try to help Meifon. Within the throne room, the two meet face to face. Leon believes it is their destiny to be together, but Meifon only wants to kill him. Even on the threat of death she chooses to kill him, compelled by her programming and desire for revenge. However, Leon decides to save her at the last moment and is killed by Meifon's sword, Taffei. He admits his love for Meifon one last time before dying. Characteristics Appearance Personality Leon Lau is shown as a generous and kind man, adopting Yayoi as his own child and opening an orphanage; however, despite showing romantic interest in Meifon, he is dangerous and willing to manipulate others to achieve his goals. His past as Goryu reveals that he is quite capable of killing whoever he feels threatens his position of authority or even dares to question his ideas, as seen in his dissolved relationship with Chenho Li. Gallery Goryu Leon Lau Trivia *According to Google Translate "豪竜" translates to "Australian Dragon". *A part of Goryu's name, "Gou", presumably means "Strong" or "Tough" in Japanese.Q: What does "Gou" mean in Japanese? *He shares the same name as the main character from Juushinki Pandora. Gallery Screenshots Leon Lau.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Angel Links Character Category:Angel Links Category:Space Pirates